Mi niña bonita
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Lilly castiga a hino por no saber a quien amar. Kahoko pasara a ser el apuesto Kaoru, mientras el resto de su harem cambia de sexo y la situación se vuelve mas loca de lo normal. Solo el beso del amor verdadero rompera el hechizo. ¿Qué hará Kaho/Kaoru cuando incluso sus amigas sean apuestos caballeros?
1. Este no es mi cuerpo

_**Mi niña bonita**_

_**Cap. 1: Este no es mi cuerpo.**_

"_Te eh de maldecir por lastimar corazones y aplastar emociones, te eh de maldecir por destrozar ilusiones y eliminar voluntades, te eh de maldecir Hino Kahoko… Hasta no encontrar quien te complemente, has de ser alguien de cuerpo distinto"._

_Me levanto de la cama al escuchar el sonido de mi despertador, observando con pereza los rayos del sol, los cuales débilmente se asoman por mi ventana; camino hacia mi closet, sin prestarle atención al reflejo de mi espejo, ya que no soy tan vanidosa; sin embargo, hay algo que me llama la atención. _

_Observo mis manos, las cuales han de estar más grandes de lo normal; asustada de lo que pudiese pasar, me acerco al espejo y observo aterrada de lo que ah sucedido. En el reflejo, un hermoso joven de cabellos rojizos, brillantes ojos ámbar y hermosa tez, hace presencia. Hice un esfuerzo de no gritar, pero me fue imposible._

Abriendo la puerta -¡que rayos te pasa Kahoko!-grita una señora de edad avanzada.

Le ve aterrada de lo que pudiese hacer –eh… mamá-se acerca en modo chibi toda temblorosa a su madre.

Mueca de terror -¡kyaaa Kahoko tiene a un hombre bien bueno en su habitación!-grita su madre mientras toma una escoba de sepa donde y comienza a golpearlo.

Asustada -¡no me golpees madre!-grita al momento que, sintiendo que su vida peligre; corre hacia la ventana y salta por esta, cayendo en el césped.

Se asoma a verle -¡maldito donde esta mi hija!-le avienta de todo.

Asustada -¡madre deja de golpearme!-se marcha corriendo.

******Mansión Yunoki*****

Huyendo de una lluvia de balas -¡que rayos te sucede obaasama!-dice una hermosa jovencita de hermosa cabellera morada, ojos ámbar sin igual y solamente una piyama blanca cubriendo su hermosa tez pálida, tocada por la misma luna.

A unos menos -¡no dejen que huya, esa "perra" ah manchado la honra de la familia Yunoki al entrar a la cama de mi nieto fuera del matrimonio!-grita una señora de edad avanzada, mientras un grupo de guardaespaldas se preparan para dispararle de más a la delicada "jovencita".

Trepando la barda -¡maldita vieja, esta me la pagaras!-le amenaza para luego saltar hacia el exterior y ser perseguido durante 20 minutos por sus guardaespaldas.

********Mansión Tsukimori*******

Abrazando a su esposo –querido, ahora Len no podrá seguir adelante con su vida-dice tristemente su madre: Hamai Misa.

Tratando de consolarle –calma querida, ve el lado positivo-dice su esposo y esta le mira con esos ojos de cachorrito, buscando una respuesta–que siempre quise una niña-caída por parte de una escultural jovencita de cabello azul cielo, muy por encima de los hombros, en capas, lo que hace resaltar no solo su belleza sino sus hermosos zafiro ámbar y esa agraciada piel tan blanca cual día nevado.

Totalmente avergonzado -¡padre, madre, no es momento de decir estupideces!-les reclama y ambos padres se sorprenden de su vocabulario tan… Eh… Tsundere por así decirlo.

-¿Len?-se sorprenden ambos.

Apenado –l-lo siento-se disculpa –la situación lo amerita-solo se ah defendido con eso –dejando eso de lado…-mostrando sus ropajes tan poco propios de una dama -¿cómo rayos iré a la escuela de tal manera?-les pregunta apenado.

Tic-tac…

Ojitos brillosos –no te preocupes Ren-chan-dice emocionada su madre con la esperanza de vestirle como una nena debe ser.

(Nota: Recuerden que en Japón la "l" se pronuncia como "r", por lo cual, al decir "Len" se escucha como "Ren"; ahora le cambiare el nombre a "Ren" da igual, suenan igual pero la escritura tal vez varié; espero y les guste esta historia medio loca).

Asustado –madre, tu mirar me da miedo-solo ah podido decir eso ante el mirar casi matador de sus padres.

Demasiado emocionada –no te preocupes Ren-chan, nada malo te pasara-se acerca demasiado a su asustado hijo/hija.

Se escucha un grito aterrador, propio de una dama (un "kya").

******Familia Hihara******

Saliendo por la ventana -¡no me pegues, soy Kazuki!-le dice cierta peli verde a su "hermano mayor", quien trata de follarla de más.

Le agarra un "bulto" –no te preocupes, no te lastimaré-recibe un codazo de su "hermano" y cae semi-muerto en el suelo.

Destilando un aura de molestia –aniki-sus ojos comienzan a aguadarse -¡eres un pervertido!-le golpea, para luego salir sin que nadie se de cuenta y marcharse de ese lugar.

*******Casa de los abuelos Tsuchiura –dojo de karate-*******

Saliendo corriendo al sentir un ejercito de chicos tras "ella" -¡malditos críos, me las pagaran!-grita una hermosa jovencita de cabello a media espalda, de un intenso verde; ojos ámbar que contrarrestan su piel bronceada y su vestimenta de karate –no lo puedo creer…-mirando su cuerpo delgado visualmente, atractivo para los de "su mismo sexo" – ¿qué rayos me ah pasado?-solo ah dicho eso preocupado de que no volviese a la normalidad.

**********Familia Shimizu*********

Bebiendo té -….-las miradas de sus compatriotas se posan en la bella durmiente, quien su tez albina, hermoso rubio casi corto y esa carita tierna siendo adornada por un mirar azulado, pesado y con ganas de cerrarse en cualquier momento; ah que hermoso y eso sin contar su divino vestido rosa pastel sin zapatos en apariencia.

-¿K-kei-chan?-solo ah podido decir eso su señora madre.

Le ve adormilada –me llamo Shizuma… Shimizu Shizuma-sigue bebiendo té y a su madre casi le da un infarto–ah neesan-viendo a sus asustada y excitada hermana -¿podrías prepararme un obento?... Hoy no iré al colegio, iré de visita con mis senpais-solo ah dicho eso.

-s-si-solo ah dicho eso.

*****academia Seisou*****

Abriendo la puerta, con su cabello lila recogido en una coleta –buenas-saluda una conocida figura. Todo mundo mira a la escultural jovencita, quien viste un ridículo vestido holgado y una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta un profesor, quien de manera bastante insinuante, se le acerca y le toma por la mano, se inca y besa delicadamente las puntas de sus dedos –que hermosura, por favor cásate conmigo, me eh enamorado de ti-sonríe galantemente.

-no-rechazo inmediato –ya te lo eh dicho Tsukihana-sensei, es muy enamoradizo-se aleja tan pronto sus pies se lo permiten –tengo que ver a Hino, solo ella conoce la causa de este sentimiento molesto-salió tan pronto en dirección a casa de Len –eh de suponer que solo Misa-san no se asustaría de esto, después de todo, ella lo ah vivido…-suspira tristemente.

*******Mansión Tsukimori******

Viendo a todo el "harem" –eh… ¿así que ustedes también?-les cuestiona al verlos; Hihara portando solo una camisa y marcas de besos por todo su cuello; Yunoki con el alma en un hilo por haber sido casi masacrado sin piedad por aquellos que "trabajan para protegerlo", Tsuchiura con la ropa casi desgarrada y Kaho todo moreteado por tanto golpe.

-Hamai-san-solo pudo decir eso la morena.

-no te preocupes Tsuchiura Ryo-san-se burla la señora (este nombre es para ambos sexos, recordemos que personas como "Ryo Akiyama" de _**digimon tamers**__y _Ryo Miyakozuka_ de __**otomen **_lo usan).

Riendo –por favor no se burle Hamai-san-habla Yunoki entre risas al ver a Len usando un lindo vestido de niña, floreado, con un sombrerito y una cabra a su lado, masticando el pantalón de Hihara –en todo caso… ¿qu?-iba a continuar pero entra Shimizu tranquilamente, mientras a sus espaldas un asustado Kanazawa entra, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas -¿Shimizu-kun, Kanazawa-sensei?-le sale una gotita de agua.

Jadeando –que…-viendo a todo un grupo peculiar de niñas, notando a un pelirrojo de buen ver -¡Hino!-se acerca, le toma por el cuello de la piyama y le amenaza -¡que rayos le pasa a esa estúpida hada, ¿Qué nos ah hecho?!-pregunta enojado -¿sabes por lo que tuve que pasar?-ya esta cabreado.

-no es el único-le habla Yunoki –al parecer todos hemos pasado por un mal momento y no es culpa de Hino-san-le defiende.

Totalmente agotado –eh…-mirando a otro lado –tal vez tenga razón sensei, después de todo hice enojar a Lilly-sentenció.

-¡estúpida, te atreves a enojar a un hada, la cual tiene cierta magia que puede usar en tu contra!-suspira hondo –y bien… ¿a quien tienes que amar?-todo mundo se pone atento ante tales declaraciones –ten en mente que este tipo de magia es fuerte, no la tendrás fácil-le suelta.

-¿sensei acaso sabe quien es el culpable?-pregunta Tsuchiura.

-Ryo-san, Haruhi-san-habla finalmente Hamai Misa.

Deprimido –no me llame de tal forma Hamai-san-confiesa Tsuchiura.

Le ve –Misa-san-susurra Kanazawa.

Sonriente –no tienen que alarmarse, por ahora hemos de tomar algo de té, ir de compras a buscarles ropa adecuada y después nombres claro esta-levanta un dedo –no pueden ir por allí usando nombres inadecuados para su sexo-bromeo –bien…-mirando a Hihara –te llamaras Hihara Kazuha-san-el joven se paraliza –Tsukimori Ren-chan-señalando a su "hijo" vestido como niño de la pradera –Tsuchiura Ryo-san-señalando a la morena –Yunoki Azura-san-señalando a la peli morada –Shimizu…-se queda pensativa.

-Shizuma por favor-le mira con ojitos que derriten a cualquiera.

-vale Shizuma-chan-le toma por las manos y le sonríe –te queda muy bien ese vestido Shizuma-chan, espero poder trabajar contigo en la selección de ropa para estas basuras-fulmina al resto con su mirar.

Totalmente emocionado –claro Misa obasan-un aura de flores les rodea a ambas y el resto solo puede alejarse sintiendo repugnancia de tales pensamientos.

-madre-se defiende como puede la peli azul.

-bien es hora de buscar la ropa-dicen Misa –pero antes de eso…-mirando atentamente –eh…-mirando el bien torneado cuerpo de Kaho –tal parece ser que ahora eres mas o menos de la altura de Len, a lo cual te prestaremos un traje oscuro-le toma de la mano –es hora de vestirte Kaoru-kun-su esposo le detiene –entiendo-mirando a su "hija" –ayuda a Kaoru-kun a vestir, después de todo es tu habitación-le mira pícaramente.

Rojito –me niego madre-dice el joven avergonzado.

Le ve –no tocare el cuerpo de un hombre-le ve suplicante –por favor-pide roja.

Sonriente –ya veo-piensa Kanazawa –así que ese es tu plan… Romper la maldición usando el "ave María" que hace tiempo ambos interpretaron-suspira –no cambias Misa-san-esto lo dice en voz alta.

Le ve -¿sensei, conoce a mi madre?-buena oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

-claro-suspira.

Sonriente –Haruhi-san fue un participante especial del concurso de hace 25 años-explica la pianista –en aquel entonces, yo también participe con el piano-explica y observa a su esposo –ahí fue donde conocí a tu padre, quien formaba parte del concurso como único participante del departamento general-todos se sorprenden.

-¡¿también paso eso hace 25 años?!-pregunta Hino y observa asombrado a su "suegro".

-si-dice el padre de Len –en aquel entonces forme parte de ese concurso, usando al igual que Hino-san un violín mágico-todas las "chicas" voltean a verla.

-¡de que rayos habla eh Hino!-le reclama la peli verde algo exaltada.

-tranquilo-le calma la pianista –a decir verdad…-suspira –mejor tú querido-le da espacio a su esposo.

Bebiendo un poco de té –cuenta la leyenda que hace más de 100 años, un músico sin suerte en América salvo de morir a un hada, cuyo nombre es Lilly… En agradecimiento, Lilly le apoyo diciendo "¡eres músico ¿verdad?! Entonces les daré el don de la música a aquellos que lo merezcan"…-suspira y observa a los confundidos chicos –y desde entonces, aquellos que le pueden ver, obtienen un "violín mágico" que les permite interpretar canciones llena de sentimientos positivos ante la adversidad-explica y deja su té a un lado –hace 25 años, obtuve ese violín y durante este tiempo no supe, aparte de Kira-san, quien portó otro violín-explica finalmente –sin embargo, al escucharte tocar en la segunda selección, me di cuenta que eras especial-le ve –Hino Kahoko-san… Eres la precursora del poder mágico de Lilly en esta ocasión, solo tú has de poder cancelar el hechizo, otorgándole solamente a una persona "tu amor"-sonríe –no puedo decir…-Tsuchiura se levanta, le sostiene y le amenaza con su puño.

Se levanta -¡detente Tsuchiura-kun!-le calma Hino.

Totalmente enojado -¡cómo te atreves a levantarle tal afirmación a Hino de que "es el precursor del poder mágico", su música lo es todo para mí!-silencio total, al instante, se sienta totalmente avergonzada en el sofá.

-no es ninguna broma Tsuchiura-le habla Kanazawa mientras apaga su cigarro –lo supe… Al escuchar el "Ave María" a dueto con Tsukimori, supe que el "romance del violín" esta por surgir en cualquier momento-suspira –solo que Hino se niega a reconocerlo, Lilly se cansó y este es el castigo-señalando su cuerpo –hasta el momento en el cual Hino pueda decir "te amo" a la persona correcta, me temo que tendremos que acoplarnos a la vida como personas del sexo opuesto-suspira cansado –gracias a Misa-san, esto ya lo eh experimentado-piensa y observa al señor Tsukimori –ya veo… No fue Misa-san la afortunada, sino él-toma un bocado de humo y lo suelta delicadamente –es un viaje largo-.

Apenada –e-entonces… ¿Kaho-chan se le declarara a alguien?-todas miran de nuevo al joven que, hasta ese momento, ah de estar callado.

Los ve –no-sentencio –me…-de repente entran 2 personas peculiares, una pelirroja de ojos rojizos, vistiendo solamente una sábana cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo; y una rubia de ojos azul cielo, usando solo un par de cintas que cubren lo esencial de su anatomía –no…-mueca de asco.

Le abraza -¡Hino-san que rayos esta pasando!-la voz chillona de la rubia se escucha preocupada.

Le toma por el cuello -¡que rayos esta pasando maldita violinista!-le amenaza la pelirroja.

-¿Kaji-kun y Etou-kun?-se sorprenden todos, ya que también se han visto afectados.

-si-dice apenada la rubia mayor –por favor Hino-san, ayuda a este pobre cor…-recibe un puñetazo por parte de Yunoki, dejando a muchos sorprendidos.

Asustado –eh…le ve -¿sucede algo senpai?-le pregunta.

Molesto –no es nada Hino-san, es solo que esta sabandija me tiene fuera de mis casillas por su comportamiento de tan bajo nivel-dice sonriente y todas se alejan a un paso de loa peli morada.

-¿Azura-senpai?-se saca de onda el pelirrojo.

Sonriente -¡que felicidad, me has llamado por mi nombre, que feliz soy!-se lanza a abrazarle –si dices algo más, lo pagaras-le lanza ese mensaje con su mirar.

-si-suspira y ve a su confundido harem –eh creo que Azura-senpai ah sido afectado de más por el hechizo-mirando a Kanazawa –ne Haruhi-sensei… ¿es posible que el comportamiento cambie?-pregunta.

-a decir verdad-suspira –todas tenemos otro hechizo, el cual permite una atracción mayor a la usual-suspira cansado al recordar viejas heridas.

-¿de que habla Kanayan?-pregunta Hihara.

-quiere decir que todas son un imán para las personas del sexo opuesto-dice cansado Kanazawa –en estos momentos, el hechizo es potente, por lo que es recomendable no salir-se sienta y mira por la espalda.

-eh eso explica el por que me quiso violar aniki-dice Hihara y todos lo ven con cara de "pobrecito".

-al menos te fue mejor Kazuha-le habla Yunoki –al pensar que me había metido a la cama de "Yunoki Azuma", mis propios guardaespaldas me corrieron de casa a balazos-suspira –es un milagro que este vivo-todo mundo le ve de manera lamentable.

-eh realmente fue pesado…-habla Kanazawa –en mi caso, llegue como si nada al colegio, un profesor me pidió matrimonio y salí corriendo… Durante el trayecto alrededor de 25 hombres me perseguían hasta que me encontré a Shimizu-señalando a la rubia –quien caminaba tranquilamente siendo perseguido por varios hombres-a todo mundo le sale una gotita.

-¿acaso no es típico de Shizuma-chan?-pregunta al aire Hino y se acerca, perdiendo contacto con Yunoki –Shizuma-chan, si tienes problemas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo como tu senpai que soy-todo mundo se ríe y el pelirrojo se molesta.

Sorprendida –oh…-sonríe ampliamente y lentamente rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos –muchas gracias Kaoru-senpai-el pelirrojo se desmaya.

-esa tipa…-habla Etou.

-tranquila Kiri-chan-le habla Misa amablemente.

Continuara….

¡Hola a todos!... Un cuento totalmente loco ah aparecido y este es "Mi niña bonita"; la trama es medio loca, Lilly se enoja con Kaho por no saber a quien amar y le lanza un hecho, transformando a todos en personas del sexo contrario y otorgándoles una belleza superior que las hará un imán para las personas del sexo contrario.

¿Qué pasa?


	2. De compras con Misa Hamai

Cap. 2: De compras con Misa Hamai.

******Centro comercial*******

Le enseña un traje negro al buen Kaoru –ne Kaoru-kun-le habla Misa tranquilamente, haciendo que este le mire confundido -¿por qué dudas a quien amar?-se sonroja el mencionado.

-s-simple-el sonrojo se intensifica –no quiero lastimar a ningún involucrado-la pianista solo mantiene esa enigmática sonrisa en sus labios –tal vez ellos ni en cuenta de sus sentimientos que tienen hacia mi persona-la pianista se sorprende –pero cuando eso suceda… ¿qué pasara con este problema?... a fin de mantenerme alejada de una respuesta y este sentimiento, prefiero seguir adelante con mi vida y resolver el hechizo de otra forma-suspira cansado.

-Kaoru-kun-la pianista tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos –entiendo el como te sientes, ¿sabes?... Es la misma respuesta que Kaoru-san nos dio hace 25 años a los involucrados-el pelirrojo se sorprende.

-¿Kaoru-san?-duda el pelirrojo.

Señalando a su esposo –se llama Tsukimori Kaoru, eh de saber que te pareces mucho a él en su versión femenina, no solo en expresiones, también en esa sonrisa tan cálida, eh de suponer que Ren-chan ah notado eso de ti-mirando a cierta peli azul, que trata de mantener a los fisgones a raya –estoy segura que sabes la respuesta, solo temes reconocerla al ver que no es lo que has esperado todos estos años…-le acaricia la mejilla –ten en mente el hecho de escoger a alguien, quieras o no… Además este asunto es delicado, desde un principio, ellos forman parte de esto, no los defraudes-se aleja del chico -¡chicas, es hora de ayudarles en sus ropas!-dice preocupada al ver que la mayoría es acosada sexualmente.

Se acerca –ano…-una tímida chica de unos 14 años visualmente, hermoso y largo cabello color marrón, ojos esmeralda y coqueta vestimenta tipo secretaria -¿te encantaría tomarte una foto conmigo?-le pregunta algo sonrojada por tener a semejante chico en su presencia.

Sacado de onda –ah claro-sonríe.

Sonrojada -¡gracias!-mirando a Len -¡disculpa!-la chica le ve con ganas de querer matara y se asusta –l-lo siento-se aleja temerosa.

Enojada -¡oye Ren!-la chica secretaria se sorprende de tanta confianza -¡no tienes que ser tan grosera, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir!-mira a la chica –no te preocupes-viendo a Shimizu -¡oye Shizuma-chan!-esta voltea –ayúdanos-pide.

Tic-tac.

Checando que la foto salga bien -¿estará bien de esta forma Kaoru-senpai?-pregunta la hermosa rubia.

Sonriente, tomando a la chica del hombro -¡por supuesto!-se emociona.

-¿por qué se emociona de tomarse una foto con una chica?-pasa por la mente de sus conocidos –claro esta que le interesas como "hombre"-suspiran cansados al ver que tan idiota puede ser.

Sonriente la ver que su pedido no le fue negado –muchas gracias por todo… ¿eh cual es t-tú numero?-el pelirrojo se sorprende -¡n-no lo malinterpretes, es para enviarte la foto!-niega con las manos totalmente nerviosa.

Sonriente –ah no importa-sacando su celular –te lo enviare por los infrarrojos-la chica se emociona de más –así que…-preparando todo –eh…-buscando señal -¡listo!-sonríe.

Lo recibe -¡lo tengo!-sonríe ampliamente –muchas gracias…-le ínsita a decir su nombre.

-Hino Kaoru-sonríe –gusto en conocerte eh…-la joven se sonroja al ver que desea saber su nombre.

-¡Nana Haruka!-contesta energéticamente.

-gusto en conocerte Nana-chan-viendo que sus amiguitas quieren matarlo con todo –eh nos vemos-se despide y se lleva a Shimizu –ya entendí Shizuma-chan-es empujado por esta –lo siento-se disculpa al llegar a su lado.

Su celular entre sus manos y estas cerca de su pecho –Hino… Kaoru… kun-sonríe enternecida con cierto grado de sonrojo en sus mejillas –es… kawaii-se marcha totalmente ida.

Con las chicas…

Molesta -¡que rayos estabas pensando Kaoru!-le reclama Len –sabes que si alguien se entera estamos fritos, eso sin contar que tenemos "algo" que provoca eso-señala a la "orden imperial de los pervertidos" abreviado OIP a sus espaldas -¡que me ven idiotas!-les lanza una mirada matadora y estos se emocionan.

-¡"tsundere"!-gritan sonrojados.

Molesto toma un palo y los amenaza -¡¿quién es "tsundere" hijos de p?!...-sus amigas se sorprenden de su hablar tan poco formal.

-el hechizo le cambio por completo-dicen tod s.

Riendo –dejando a Ren de lado…-mirando como Yunoki y Hihara observan los sostenes con desagrado –si gustan les ayudo a…-mirando su pecho, ligeramente algo… grande –no usaron los sostenes que Misa-san consiguió ¿verdad?-todo mundo masculino voltean a ver a las hermosas chicas algo apenada.

Le sostiene de la corbata –no te creas la gran cosa Kaoru-kun-le fulmina con su mirar –no es tan grato escuchar de un "hombre" tales palabras-trata de contener su ira –no quiero tener que "castigarte"-sonríe falsamente.

Emocionados y todos ensangrentados -¡ ¿es una "yandere", definitivamente lo es?!-gritan y Ren les propicia nuevamente una paliza.

-¡dejen de clasificarnos, frikis calenturientos!-grita fuera de sí la peli azul.

Tomando un par de cuerdas –te ayudare Ren-chan-su sonrisa se vuelve más siniestra.

Aterrada –oigan, Ren, Azura, fue suficiente los van a asustar de mas-habla tranquilamente Tsuchiura.

-¡esa una "chica normal"!-lo señalan ya todos ensangrentados.

-….. ¡Por que soy "una chica normal"!-dice enojado y toma un palo de hockey –es hora de darles una probadita de su propia medicina-dice de manera siniestra.

Enojada -¡chicos ya fue suficiente!-Hihara sale en su defensa –estos chicos solo han sido afectados por el hechizo, no son malas persona-sonríe.

-Kazuha-senpai-dice Ren y Tsuchiura.

-Kazura-habla al mismo tiempo Yunoki.

Emocionados -¡es una idiota!-gritan a coro los presentes, haciendo que Hihara se moleste de verdad.

-Azura, Ren-chan, Ryo-chan-tomando una pistola –es hora de la guerra-se prepara para disparar.

Durante mucho tiempo, se han de escuchar balazos, golpes, sartenazos y uno que otro gemido hentai; lo cual provoca de sobre manera a nuestras heroínas en busca de una cura a su condición como miembros del sexo opuesto.

-¿por qué no hable en todo el capitulo?-se pregunta de la nada Etou y Kaji.

Continuara…

¡Hola!

¡Que tal chicos!

Bueno esta medio raro el capitulo, todas se cabrearon con la "orden imperial de los pervertidos" alias la OIP; así que todo término en un desastre campal y solo una salió sin rasguño alguno: Haruka-chan.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd: les va un capitulo especial, donde usare chibis.


	3. ¡Que esta pasando!

**Mi niña bonita**

Especial 1: ¡Huyendo de los pervertidos!

*********Tras la masacre******

Se puede apreciar alrededor de 10 ambulancias en la entrada de la tienda de ropa; alrededor de 100 personas de chismo… ejem de observadoras al ver los rostros casi irreconocibles de la adorada "orden imperial de los pervertidos" (OIP); quienes observan con descaro a las chicas que, afortunadamente han sido excluidas de todo pecado (salvo el de haber casi masacrado a diestra y siniestra a estos pervertidos).

Señala un callejón –vengan-habla Etou al encontrar un escondite que pueda protegerlos de los policías que quieren saber todo.

Le siguen –gracias Kiri-agradecen todos.

-de nada-se mantiene al margen de no ser descubiertos –mierda, si tan solo no se han de estar quietos-mirando como las chicas fulminan al pelirrojo con todo –ya veo, Kaoru ah tenido la culpa-todos lo acusan.

-¿de que hablas, solo me tome una foto con Haruka-chan?-se tapa la boca algo apenado.

Le sostiene con todo -¡déjate de estupideces, si no hubieras empezado con el comentario "no están usando los sostenes que les dio Misa-san" no estaríamos en serios problemas y con la policía detrás de nosotros!-grita Len bastante frustrado.

-el hechizo te ah vuelto un tsundere de verdad Ren-dice Hino.

Venita palpitante -¡no me jodas!-grita para luego darle un puñetazo y dejar inconsciente al joven pelirrojo -¡es todo por tu culpa, por dios ya deja de ser tan indecisa!-sus amigos prefieren no meterse en pleitos de novios.

-R-ren, c-creo que te estas pasando-trata de detenerlo Tsuchiura.

Le ve con ganas de matarlo -¡hu!-el peli verde quiere salir corriendo al verle tan fuera de control.

-o-oye-trata de calmar la situación Yunoki –Ren, estoy seguro que no fue intención de Kaoru el avergonzarnos frente a esos pervertidos-el peli azul se tranquiliza –es solo que es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de eso, así que no debes tener remordimiento de matarlo si es necesario-sonríe.

-gracias Azura-senpai- continua dando una golpiza descomunal que causa terror en los presentes.

-¡d-detente!-una suave voz, aunque muy varonil hace presente; frente a los chicos hace presencia un guapo y pequeño peli verde de hermosos ojos brillantes que da a entender que alguien mas ah sido afectado.

-… Fuyuumi….-dicen deprimidos.

Emocionada -¡te ves realmente bien Shou-kun!-se emociona Misa al verle usando solo un short negro, camiseta blanca y unas sandalias de playa –el look playero en invierno, que…-se queda sin palabras.

-da pena ajena al ver que tienes frio-dice Etou.

-me dan ganas de violarte-dice Yunoki sonriente.

-quiero darte un abrazo-dice Hihara apenado.

-tengo ganas de golpearte-dice Len molesto tratando de vengarse del pelirrojo.

-mo Ren-chan-habla Misa –es hora de ir a casa, mañana será un día muy pesado-se burla –por cierto…-señalando al inconsciente pelirrojo -¿quién cargara con Kaoru-kun?-nadie le responde –joo ayúdame Shizuma-chan, Shou-kun-ambos ayudan a llevar a un cadáver a su nuevo hogar –compramos un montón de ropa para todas…-y se marcha platicando con las "chicas".

-eh... Cierto Misa-san-habla Hihara alegre.

-aunque el hecho de no tener pecho me agobia de sobremanera-un deprimido Tsuchira ah hablado.

-al menos no pareces vaca como Ren-chan-habla Kaji y recibe una llave de lucha libre en respuesta –n-no p-puedo –r-e-s-p-i-r-a-r –solo puede articular eso hasta perder nuevamente el conocimiento.

-eso te pasa por provocarme mocosa-dice Len algo molesto –maldición… Este hechizo es mas potente, estúpida hada-suspira –realmente si Kahoko tiene que elegir a quien amar, estaré en problemas si no lo hace rápido-mira de reojo al mocoso inconsciente –Kahoko… Será mejor que te decidas antes de lastimarnos a todos a su manera-piensa con deje de ira –me niego a seguir siendo una "tsundere"-extraña su verdadero yo.

-no tienes piedad de nadie eh Tsun-chan-habla Yunoki amablemente y Len le mira con ganas de matarlo –jajaja lo siento pero eso no funcionara conmigo-habla de manera tenebrosa que compite con la ira sellada de Len en todo su esplendor que el resto prefiere alejarse tan pronto sea posible.

A sus espaldas las reconoce como las "asesinas" de la OIP -¡oigan ustedes, tienen que responder por sus actos violentos!-comienza a perseguirlas.

-¡no me joda policía de quinta!-lo patea Len en donde no brilla el sol y dejándolo con poca inteligencia, lo cual aprovecha para correr con todo y Kaoru en su espalda – ¡definitivamente me la pagaras Hino Kahoko!-grita con todo la peli azul.

Continuara….

¡Yahoo al fin lo toco fufu!

Perdón es que eh visto demasiada comedia para continuar con esto, dejando eso de lado; dejad decidir a votación quien quedara con quien. Por el momento es LenXKaho obviamente sin embargo los otros ¿Qué onda?

Bueno mientras me decido en cual anime ver (de todo menos hentai y mechas); me peleo aquí con un personaje ficticio y ahora continuo con un mensaje a mis compañeros de clase: pido disculpas por mi comportamiento a todos aquellos que van en mi salón (que pedo con tu vida querida) –no arruines su mensaje sincero Akira- (a callar Tsurigi); dejando de lado a mis queridos amigos tsunderes (¡oye!) -¡no me metas en el mismo saco que Akira!- *zape a los dos*, eh pido disculpas por mi frío comportamiento, a decir verdad pensé "que era demasiado tarde para hacer amigos, ya que habían pasado los cursos" pero me arrepiento de eso, mando un saludo a Juan Carlos-san por ser un buen compañero; me agrado su abrazo y el que de verdad quiso saber acerca de mí aunque me daba miedo (ya, nadie es igual al bastardo de Félix) –creo que se refiere a Fineas- ejem Akira y Tsurigi no hablen de mas por favor como digas Shaoran; gracias, ejem a Luis-san por (ja me divirtió cuando te dijo en voz alta frente a todos "Tania ponte tu suéter, afuera hace calor pero dentro es fresco ¡maldito Akira por dios lárgate con Shirogane de una buena vez si quieres vivir! *se larga todo deprimido* -jaja tienes que pedirle disculpas dentro de poco- no me interrumpas Tsurigi; bueno gracias a las personas que me rodearon, fin de mis saludos.

-por dios solo sé sincera maldita sea, aunque eso debes decírselo a Buchou-kun-.

¡A callar Tsurigi maldita sea, que tiene que ver Buchou en esto! *roja y apenada*

-sabes que Lala-chan espera que le presentes pronto a tu "novio"-

¡TSURIGI! *demonio persiguiendo al "enlace" por doquier* ¡SOLO QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA MALDITO METROSEXUAL Y LO PAGARAS CARO!

-¡AYUDA!-

*todo deprimido en la esquina con Shirogane picándole la nariz con un palo* (por dios… Solo acepta que tienes fetiche por los chicos serios y cool).

*zape* ¡NO DIGAS ESO EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE TENGO QUE SUBIR A INTERNET MALDITO AKIRA!

*suspira* será un año muy largo Shaoran-san

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd: señales.

-Tsurigi-

(Akira)

Ambos y Shirogane

/hola soy Ruru, perdón por no aparecer pero Shaoran-chan esta demasiado enojada con Tsurigi-kun puesto que le ah dado en el blanco… Aunque todos sabemos que Ciel-kun es el ganador a pesar de la extraña rivalidad que ambos tienen/

¡A callar Ruru!

/ ¿Lo ven? Tengo lastima por aquellos que se acerquen estos próximos días/


End file.
